


Say You're Sorry (or Not)

by Searching4stars



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searching4stars/pseuds/Searching4stars
Summary: Scott leaned against the counter watching his wife with a small smirk playing around the corner of his mouth. She was ready. She had been teasing him all day long. Her underwear, which she had unceremoniously shoved into his pants pocket after dinner, were wet. He was willing to bet her folds were drenched…but he wasn’t just going to give her what she wanted. She had been torturing him all day – he was going to return the favor. Crooking his finger in her direction, he beckoned her towards him.Tessa felt her feet propel her forward of their own volition. She had never been very good at refusing Scott’s call. Pausing in front of her husband, she leaned into his embrace, relishing in the warmth of his arms around her.This was not how she intended to spend the evening, but it was nice. She could feel herself relaxing against Scott’s heartbeat before his thumb placed just the slightest pressure on her pulse point – causing her breath to hitch. “Tessa…have you been a bad girl?”





	Say You're Sorry (or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write smut about people who may be in a different relationship? I don't know, but here we are. Spank responsibly...if that's your thing

Standing in front of her closet Tessa contemplates what to wear. She and Scott have a dinner commitment with one of their sponsors and then they had three days of complete freedom.

After extensive conversations, they had decided to stay home and relax. Between his coaching schedule, her collaborations, and school they had barely seen one another for more than quick conversations and the occasional meal before separating to work on their separate projects.

It had been a week since they had sex, but she was determined to rectify that situation tonight. If Scott’s kiss this morning had been any indication, the same thought was on his mind. Choosing a dark purple set of lingerie, she considered for a moment before laying the bra and panties on their white comforter and snapping a picture to send to Scott.

It didn’t take long for her phone to chime in response. She had to smile at Scott’s reply, “ _T, you’re not playing very nice_.”     

As she continued getting ready, she chose one of her favorite long green dresses before snapping a picture with the lingerie to send to Scott as well.

Three chimes echoed in quick succession as she curled her hair.

_“How am I so lucky?”  
“That color will make your eyes pop.”_

_“You do know that I will tear that dress off of you at some point tonight right?”_

Tessa felt herself grow damp with the last text as she responds, _“I’m counting on it.”_

She debated the wisdom of sending him the final picture – it was an image of her from behind in only thigh-highs and lingerie slightly bent over to accentuate her ass, pressed against their bedroom door.

She knew she was going to give the picture to Scott. She had spent too long setting up the camera timer to not give him the picture, but she wasn’t sure she should send it to him at work. After all, one of his students might see it.

Finally deciding on a compromise, she texted, _“Are you busy?”_

It was a little longer before Scott’s answer came through, _“Well, I’m at work, but I’m never too busy for you. Do you need something?”_

_“Are you alone?”_

_“No one else can see my phone if that is what you mean.”_

Thus assured she pressed send on the image before she could lose her nerve.

Discarding her phone on their bed, she finished getting dressed. When she gathered her phone in preparation to walk out the door she feels a shiver run over her frame at the single message she finds there. _“Fuck Tess…which I plan to do tonight – hard – until you beg me to let you come.”_

She was picking Scott up from the rink on their way to dinner. He had showered there after a long day of coaching. She was half-envious of his ability to look so handsome after a quick shower and the slightest bit of gel to his hair. She had finally persuaded him that a minimal amount of gel was the key to accentuating his curls instead of matting them together…it also drove her to distraction.

As he emerged from the rink, clad in an all-black ensemble, she felt that familiar sensation in her core that told her she wanted him. She wanted him now, but they had an entire dinner to endure. An interminable evening, but he had made her a promise. She could wait.

As Scott slid into the passenger seat and reached across the console to capture her lips she could practically feel the desire and testosterone rolling off him before he pulled away. She couldn’t quite suppress the whimper that escaped her throat at the loss of contact.

Scott smirked at her, “Later baby.”

Tessa pouted even as she pulled out of the parking lot. “I don’t want to wait till later Scott. It has been an entire week. I want you now.”

Scott traced over her knuckles with his fingers as he intertwined their hands. “Soon. I’ll make it up to you.”

It felt as though dinner and the networking afterwards would never end. The food was delicious, but she just wanted to go home. Being separated from Scott by sponsors and business executives who wanted to monopolize their time was frustrating.

Watching Scott’s veins as he gripped his wine glass, his knowing smirk as their eyes met across the room, the way her eyes widened when he actually licked the crème off his pastry while maintaining eye contact with her was too much.

She slipped away to the restroom to cool off, willing the flush in her cheeks to subside. She needed to go home. She needed him.

It was tempting to touch herself now. She could find release and be more than ready to go again by the time they got home, but Scott hated it when she made herself come. He liked the fact that he brought her to orgasm.

Even when they were separated by entire cities, he would talk her through her orgasms deciding if she would use her fingers or her vibrator. It was possessive, but she couldn’t really complain since her release was always more powerful if he caused it.

Debating her options for a few more moments, she made a decision. Stripping out of her damp underwear, she rolled them into a tight ball before making a beeline for Scott. Looping her hand through his arm, she carefully transferred the offending garment to his pants pocket.

Scott’s smile faltered for a moment while his eyes darkened when he realized what she had given him. Still, it had the effect she intended as Scott extricated himself from his conversation and called for their car.

Taking her keys after noting that he only had half a glass of wine, she focused on breathing in and out to calm her racing heart. This is what she had wanted all day. She opened her mouth to speak when Scott interrupted her, “No Tessa – save it till we get home.”

Tessa half expected to be pushed against the door the moment they arrived home. After all, she had been teasing Scott all day. She was soaked and ready for them to have each other – to consume one another without question or pause.

Instead, Scott wandered through the door, methodically hanging up his jacket and removing his shoes. She mirrored his movements as she stripped out of her own coat.

Meeting her husband’s eyes in curiosity and definite arousal she was pleased to see lust clearly written in his own gaze – but there was something else there – something that let her know tonight was not going to be a quick fuck…tonight was going to last…maybe longer than she wanted

Scott leaned against the counter watching his wife with a small smirk playing around the corner of his mouth. She was ready. She had been teasing him all day long.

Her underwear, which she had unceremoniously shoved into his pants pocket after dinner, were wet. He was willing to bet her folds were drenched…but he wasn’t just going to give her what she wanted.

She had been torturing him all day – he was going to return the favor. Crooking his finger in her direction, he beckoned her towards him.

Tessa felt her feet propel her forward of their own volition. She had never been very good at refusing Scott’s call. Pausing in front of her husband, she leaned into his embrace, relishing in the warmth of his arms around her.

This was not how she intended to spend the evening, but it was nice. She could feel herself relaxing against Scott’s heartbeat before his thumb placed just the slightest pressure on her pulse point – causing her breath to hitch. “Tessa…have you been a bad girl?”

Scott’s tone of voice, as much as the question, caused a warm swooping sensation in her lower belly as it traveled down to her core. That question, breathed with quiet authority and pure sex, always set her on fire.

Meeting Scott’s gaze she could see the alpha male slip into place for the evening. She was going to get everything she bargained for – and maybe more. “No sir…I’ve been very good.”

Scott’s eyes flashed desire before his hand connected with her backside in a firm slap. Her whole body shuddered at the contact as she wound her arms around his neck. She knew that was the wrong answer...or the right one depending on how you looked at it.

“Tessa, lying is naughty. I’m going to have to spank you for that, but if you confess now I’ll only spank you a little…make your choice baby.”

She knew he was letting her decide how far they went tonight while remaining in charge. Scott knew she loved being spanked – the sting of his hand – or whatever else he happened to be using caused her to reach orgasm faster and last longer.

Almost all of their sex included a few playful swats and if they had time, something more prolonged. They had collected a few different paddles and toys over the years.

Maybe her pain and pleasure receptors were a little crossed – she had given up trying to understand why she liked it…she just did. Scott had never made her feel judged for the way she received pleasure, but harsh impact play was something they had only done twice with her enthusiastic consent. She had loved it. The strength of her orgasms proved it.

Granted, she struggled to sit down the days following, but it had been worth it. She wondered if Scott had specifically chosen tonight because they had a rare few days off.

Apparently, she was taking too long to answer because Scott was starting to knead her ass cheeks with greater intention as he nibbled a little behind her ear. “Tessa…answer the question. Have you been a bad girl?”

Meeting his gaze with the most innocent expression she could muster she answered, “I don’t know what makes you think that sir…I’ve been a very good girl.”

Scott practically growled as he slapped her ass twice in quick succession. “I warned you not to lie to me. Just for that I’m going to spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit down tomorrow without remembering your lesson.”

Tessa could actually feel herself drip in anticipation.

“Bend over.”

They were still in their kitchen and she absently wondered what he planned to use on her. She watched him in undisguised lust as he rolled up his shirtsleeves.

A shiver ran through her frame. Would she ever not want him? Not want to possess all of him just as she was fully his?

She could feel her breath hitch in her throat as he pulled a retractable crop from his pocket. He had planned this. She felt herself grow wetter as she waited for the first contact.

It didn’t take long until she felt a sting through the dress that she was still wearing. Three more quick strikes had her body pleasantly buzzing, but she knew this was more of a warm up than anything. Sure enough, Scott spun her around before capturing her lips in a brutal kiss – insistent and utterly possessive.

She knew they were walking backwards, but it wasn’t until her legs hit the half chaise lounge that she registered the fact that they had moved to the living room. Scott squeezed her ass before instructing her to kneel on that small couch. She obliged as she waited for his next instructions.

Scott slipped his hand under her dress teasing around her core, stopping only when her whimpers became more insistent. Sucking his fingers into his mouth, he once more captured her lips in a kiss before whispering, “Brace against the armrest.”

Moving to hold the end of the chaise, she made a mental note to buy one for their bedroom. How had she not thought to make use of this before? Scott’s hands ran up her thigh highs, leaving gooseflesh in his wake.

Slowly, he raised her dress until her bare ass was on full display for him. They don’t have any neighbors that can see through their French doors, but part of her is still mildly concerned by the fact that they are in front of a row of windows.

Scott traced the contours of her ass and the inside of her thighs with the crop before asking, “What would people see if they looked through the doors?”

Tessa feels a shudder run through her at his tone of voice, “They would see you getting ready to spank my ass.”

A quick slap pushed her forward before she adjusted her grip. Scott’s breath fanned against her ear as he asked, “They would know you’re mine.”

Something close to a keening moan escaped her throat as she felt the crop connect with her backside twice more. Scott moved to stand in front of her, desire written across his face, “Do you want them to know Tessa?”

The question was unexpected. Being caught in public had never really been a turn on for her – she was too private for that. If it were to really come down to it she’s not sure she wants a neighbor to watch them have sex, but a small part of her – the performer who has craved validation from observers for years is turned on by the thought…the possibility. “Yes…I want them to know I’m yours – that you’re the only one who gets to do this.”

Five quick strikes land on her ass before Scott sweeps her into his arms and carries her upstairs. As amazing as the crop feels, she knows that it won’t sting the way she wants. All of their other toys were in their bedroom.

As he deposited her at the foot of their bed, she met his eyes, waiting for his next instructions. Hazel eyes met green for a moment before he began kneading her ass and kissing down the side of her neck.

Tilting her head to give him better access she can feel the capillaries break as he sucks marks into her skin. One of his hands moves to her nipples, but his actions are limited by the dress she is still wearing.

A growl of frustration rushes through Scott as he turns her around, forcing her zipper down and pulling the dress off. She can hear fabric ripping, but can’t be bothered to care as he also discards her bra and returns his hands to her breasts. “Touch yourself.”

She wastes no time taking advantage of his permission to circle her clit. She is verging on an orgasm when he pulls away and orders her to stop. She practically whines at the loss of contact. Scott smirks at her as he watches from his position near their dresser, removing his shirt. “Tessa you have been a very bad girl – bad girls don’t get to come until they say they’re sorry…are you sorry?”

Part of her brain registers that she wants to fuck – wants to come and float into bliss, but when Scott pulls out one of her favorite paddles her body decides for her. “I’m not really feeling very sorry at the moment sir…”

Scott spins her until she is pressed against their door in imitation of the picture she sent him earlier. “Ass up – don’t come.”

The contact from the paddle is harsher, more of a slapping thud than the light sting of the crop. Tessa can feel her knees going weak as Scott continues to strike her ass, varying the speed and strength of the impact. Her moans now fill their room and her ass is throbbing – only competing with the throbbing between her legs.

Sensing her body’s threshold, Scott discards the paddle before sitting on the bed, pulling her into his lap, and capturing her lips. Continuing his ministrations, he gently rubs her ass to lessen the sting while tracing patterns on her arm.  

Laying her on the bed, Scott busies himself by kissing his way up her legs, slowly removing her black thigh highs before licking up her cunt until he makes contact with her clit. Her hips buck up to meet his mouth as his tongue circles that sensitive bud.

Her mind registers mild surprise that he is already eating her out. This was supposed to be punishment. Holding his hair in a vice grip attempt to get him closer, she groans when he forcibly removes her hands and pins her wrists to the bed. “Tessa, are you sorry now?”

She knows he is giving her an out. Each encounter has been more demanding. Whatever comes next will be no exception. Her ass already stings, but she knows they can go farther.

If she wants it, Scott will push her to new heights – but he is waiting for her consent – not willing to push her farther than she wants to go.

Capturing his lips and lightly stroking down his chest with her nails she bats her eyelashes, “Not if being sorry means you’ll stop.”

She is relatively sure of what is coming next. Being bent over his knee and thoroughly spanked is her favorite position (and hence Scott’s as well). She likes feeling of his erection pressing between her thighs, to know that he is just as keyed up by their activities as she is. Still, she feels a shiver run over her frame as Scott stands to retrieve a new paddle – one she hasn’t seen before.

It is short, but still wider than the crop. The leather is more flexible than the one he used on her against the door. It almost looks as if someone attached part of a belt to a handle.

Scott has never used a belt on her – not wanting to accidentally hurt her, but she has trawled enough internet forums to know that what she is getting ready to experience is unlike anything they have ever done before. “Stand up.”

Complying, she tries to steady her breathing as Scott sits on the edge of the bed and begins running his hands over her ass. It is meant to be soothing, but the anticipation is almost more than she can take. “Scott…please.”

He continues his earlier activity, adding in more intentional massage as he slips one of his middle fingers into her cunt, spreading her wetness and circling her clit once more. “Please what? What do you want Tessa?”

Doing her best to steady her voice she answers, “I want you to finish teaching me my lesson. I want you to bend me over your knee and spank my ass until it hurts…and then I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”

A harsh slap echoes as the paddle makes contact with her ass for the first time. Scott practically jerks her over his knee. The bulge of his erection pushes between her legs as she adjusts her hips so that she can try to rub her clit against Scott’s leg.

Part of her wants to protest the fact that he is still half-dressed, but she knows she’ll get more friction this way. Scott pulls her hair to the side as he returns to his fingers to her core before licking them clean, “What’s your safe word Tessa?”

Lightly dragging her nails over Scott’s still clothed calf muscle she whispers, “Silver sir.”

“Good girl…don’t come.”

The sting from the new toy is harsher than anything they have used previously and it actually registers as pain, but the sting travels straight to her clit – making it throb deliciously.

Rubbing her nipples and clit against Scott’s legs, she looks for relief in any form she can find it as Scott strikes her again and again. She can feel her orgasm teetering on the edge as she asks, “Sir please may I come?”

Scott’s only answer is another strike dead middle of her ass, which applies additional pressure to her clit for just a moment. Tessa can actually feel herself dripping on Scott’s pants leg as he asks, “You like that don’t you baby? You know I can feel how much this turns you on.”

Her cunt clenches around the two fingers he slips inside her as he strokes one of one of her favorite erogenous zones.

She realizes he is waiting for an answer as he stills his fingers inside her, “Yes…so much. I want you so badly.”

“Are you sorry?”

With every ounce of resolve she has remaining she purrs, “Not quite yet.”

She wants him to cave first, but eight more sharp slaps have her trembling with the effort of not surrendering as her pleas begin to echo off the walls.

She knows she is begging for permission, but she doesn’t think she can take another strike without unraveling around him – not from pain – but from want.

Scott’s breath fans her ear as he whispers, “Say you’re sorry T – that’s all it will take for me to give you everything you need.”

Abandoning all thoughts of him surrendering first she nods against his thigh, “Yes – I’ve been a bad girl. I’m sorry.”

Without preamble, Scott flips her around and places her against the headboard before shedding his pants.

Something close to a whimper escapes Tessa as she sees his hardened cock. She pumps him a few times, lightly licking up his shaft before meeting his eyes. Scott captures her lips once more, “How are you Tessa?”

She does battle with his tongue for a few moments before answering, “I’m ready for you to fuck me. I want you so badly.”

Scott makes an almost primal sound at this declaration. “How do you want it? Your choice.”

She only has to contemplate his offer for a moment before retrieving a pillow and placing it on the floor by the bed. Gingerly slipping off the side, kneeling on the floor, and resting her arms on the bed she knows her voice is tremulous at best. “Deep and hard.”

Scott adjusts her hips before sliding into her with one harsh thrust. After three thrusts, he pulls out in frustration and she whimpers in protest, “Scott you promised – don’t make me beg anymore.”

 “Stand up, spread your legs, bend over.”

Complying with his instructions, Tessa feels him pull her hips to a better angle before sliding into her once more and she knows – this is going to be heaven.

Scott begins pounding into her as a cacophony of sounds escapes her lips. She loses count of the number of times her eyes roll back in her head at the feeling of pure bliss.

Rational thought is quickly departing as she wonders if they can go any harder. She realizes she must have asked the question aloud when Scott uses one arm to support her hips and his other to spank her ass, pounding into her at a merciless rate.

She is vaguely aware that there is a sound echoing around the room, but it takes a moment to realize that it is her screaming. She spares a quick thought of thanks that there is no one else in the house to hear them. “Touch yourself.”

His voice is pure sex as she obeys, furiously rubbing over her clit. “Please…Scott I need to come.”

One more harsh slap has her tensing in an effort to remain in control before Scott breathes, “Come for me Tessa – just for me.”

She is relatively sure she blacks out from the force of her orgasm as she vaguely registers Scott coming in long bursts inside her.

Scott’s hands on her hips are the only things keeping her upright at this moment, and she hopes he realizes this because her faculty for speech has not returned. He is gentle as he pulls out, but she still cries out at the loss and as she registers how sensitive she feels.

Her cunt feels raw and her ass actually hurts compared to the normal level of sting that accompanies their bedroom activities.

Since she still seems incapable of movement, Scott pulls her into his arms as he rests against the headboard. Snuggling into his embrace, she focuses on matching her heartrate to his as she takes stock of her body.

Scott did exactly what she asked him to do – he spanked her ass until it hurt and then fucked her until she couldn’t walk straight.

Tomorrow might not be very fun, but she wouldn’t trade the absolutely sated feeling of euphoria that is floating through her body right now for any level of comfort tomorrow. There is a reason they don’t take their impact play this far very often, but she can’t argue with the result.

The urge to doze off competes with the knowledge that she should clean up when Scott asks, “How do you feel?”

Tessa meets his eyes, “I think I learned my lesson for now…but in all seriousness – you did exactly what I asked. It was perfect Scott – just what I wanted.”

His eyes light with her praise. If she likes being spanked, he likes her telling him what she wants. He almost takes it as a challenge to follow her requests and exceed her expectations. Sometimes he even asks her to rate his execution as if it was a competition.

He captured her lips in an almost chaste kiss considering what they had just been doing. “Come on, I’ll help you clean up.”

Her knees absolutely refuse to support her as she collapses back onto the bed. Scott laughs that he must have really done his job if she literally can’t walk straight before picking her up and carrying her to their en suite. He helps clean her up before gently removing her makeup and preparing her toothbrush.

This is such a gentle domestic turn of the evening after what they had been doing, but that is one of the best things about being in love with your best friend.

They trust one another implicitly with their desires, fantasies, and dreams – yet they always come back to one another in care, support, and so much love.

Laying on her stomach, she relaxes as Scott gently rubs soothing cream into her ass. He had been careful not to break the skin, but it still stung. She can feel his fingers trace patters over her back interspersed with feather light kisses. She contemplates her next question, not sure how he will take the request, “Scott?”

“Hmmm? Yeah babe?”

“Will you take a picture of my ass?”

She can feel his fingers pause in their journey, “Right now?”

Burying her head further in the mattress, she can feel the heat spreading over her face, “No…when it bruises? I want to remember…”

Scott lightly pinches one of her ass cheeks causing her breath to catch in her throat. “T, we can do this anytime you want, but of course I’ll take the picture for you – on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“That I get a copy too.”

Turning to face him and catching his lips in a calming kiss, she briefly contemplates another round. Still, she knows she will already be uncomfortable tomorrow – probably in some actual pain. Going again would be a bad idea.

Almost as if Scott can read her thoughts, he kisses her temple. “Let’s go to sleep T – we have all day tomorrow to make love as much as we want – or not. Rest for now.”

Turning her face up towards his he happily obliges her once more with a kiss before she curls into his side.

Finding the rhythm of his heart, she lets herself be lulled into dreams that alternate between sweet and sinful. More than twenty years with one person allows a measure of freedom.

Scott would always give her exactly what she wanted in the bedroom if she asked.

Sometimes he knew what she would like before she even knew she wanted to try it. He was always willing to try something different – or simply take the time to reconnect.

Their physical bond was an outward symbol of their inward trust and love – a love that seemed to consume her at times – one that was worth the wait – one that would last forever.


End file.
